


Chronicles of a Fallen Love

by stilalalinski



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilalalinski/pseuds/stilalalinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas convinces Sora and Riku to throw a party in Cloud’s apartment while he is out of town. Needless to say, dancing and romantic drama ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronicles of a Fallen Love

“Are you sure this is okay? Cloud would absolutely kill us if he ever found out!” Roxas rolled his eyes at his twin, foot already tapping to the beat that reverberated through the apartment. They were standing in the door way of a large flat watching a crowd of people jump around, their paint slicked bodies rubbing against each other in a flurry of dancing. The entire room was pitch black save for the neon glow of the dark lights reflecting off the enthusiastic partiers.

“Then we won’t let him find out,” Riku appeared next to Sora, messing Sora’s already out-of-control hair even crazier. Sora stuck his tongue out childishly at the older boy and attempted to fix his unmanageable locks. Roxas watched them with calculating eyes before aiming a vicious smirk at Riku, mischief twinkling brightly in his eyes.

“Yeah, Sora, listen to your boyfriend, everything will be fine.” Roxas waggled his fingers obnoxiously at his protesting brother as he hopped down the stairs into the crowd. “I’m going to find Axel, don’t wait up for me!” he yelled before disappearing into a sea of glowing skin. Sora followed his twin with his eyes, watching as he pushed and prodded his way through the guests until he reached a tall figure with flaming red hair. Sora huffed in annoyance as Roxas latched onto Axel; those two would be on each other all night and Sora would have to watch them be a gross couple as he stood awkwardly alone in the middle of the dance floor. Well, maybe not so alone. Sora braved a glance up at Riku, unsure of how he would react to Roxas’s “boyfriend” comment. However, the taller boy seemed just as preoccupied with the large crowd as Sora had been, with eyes unfocused as they danced from face to face. Seemingly satisfied, he turned to Sora with a hint of a smirk, no trace of anger on his face.

“So, are we gonna stand here all night, or are we going to take advantage of Cloud being out of town?” Riku stepped down onto the party floor, hand extended towards a silent Sora. The brunette glanced between Riku’s extended hand and the boy’s eyes, searching for…something, but all he saw was a calm vulnerability. A large smiled grew on Sora’s face has he gathered his courage and reached forward.

“As if you can actually dance,” he teased, their hands falling by their sides. Their fingers interlaced instinctively has Sora spun Riku around and pulled him into the middle of the mob of party goers. He ducked under a raised arm, pulling Riku down with him, laughing as he almost collided with a yelling girl, liquid spilling over her cup and onto his head. “This is so craz-“ Sora cut off as his gaze locked with a pair of eyes blue enough to rival his own. Across the room Kairi stood by herself, drink in hand as she scoured the dancing crowd in front of her. When she noticed Sora staring at her, she froze, cup half way to her lips. For a second, Sora forgot how to breathe, the sting of heart break zapping the air straight from his lungs. Noticing the boy had stopped moving Riku started to ask Sora what was wrong, but stopped himself when he saw the look on the brunette’s face. Following his line of sight, he saw Kairi studying them, her cerulean eyes sliding down to their laced fingers. Quietly, Riku slid his fingers from Sora’s, putting distance between them. The mob quickly swept him up in a different direction and he stood unsure of what to do next.

Kairi felt something shudder in her chest, a happiness, a sadness, emotions she couldn’t really place. However, as she watched Riku get lost in the crowd and Sora’s eyes dim with pain, she felt a new emotion rise in her: hope. She bowed her head slightly and smiled brightly at Sora; it was okay to move on. Sora let out a large breath and grinned back at her; he would always love Kairi, but not in the way he used to. Kairi turned as a friend approached her, and Sora noticed for the first time that Riku wasn’t by his side anymore. Instead of freaking out, he took a deep breath and looked around, calmly searching for a head of silver hair.

He found Axel and Roxas hidden from everyone in a tiny corner, their entire world consisting of only each other, Hayner and Olette where spinning each other around mindlessly, Wakka and Tidus were trying to pick up girls, and there- Riku had his back to Sora, trying to decide if he wanted to go ahead and leave or not. The younger boy came up behind him and placed his head on his shoulder.

“Hey. Let’s go somewhere quieter,” he mumbled against his ear. “I can’t hear anything.” Not even startled, Riku obliged, following Sora as the smaller boy led them to the deck outside. The air was cool and brisk, a perfect October night. Once settled on a raised ledge, Sora grinned shyly at Riku.

“We got separated back there, huh?” Riku’s bangs fell in front of his eyes, a small frown adorning his lips.

“I thought you’d wanna be with Kairi. Talk it out or something.”

Sora nudged Riku’s shoulder with his, “Nah…It hurt then, but…I don’t know,” Sora sighed and looked up at the dark sky. Riku watched from the corner of his eyes as Sora gathered his thoughts. “It’s like this: Kairi was my first love, and nothing can replace that. But,” here Sora paused and turned fully towards Riku. “but, we didn’t work together. Not as boyfriend and girlfriend. I know that now, and so does she. Besides…I kinda like someone else.”

Riku’s turned towards Sora with wide eyes, “Since when? Do I have to give them a talk?” he laughed softly, punching Sora’s shoulder playfully. The younger boy chuckled and grabbed Riku’s fist before he could lower it; their fingers intertwined once again.

“It’s beautiful out, isn’t it?” Sora asked instead of answering Riku’s question, head tilted towards the sky. Riku studied his face for a second, unsure of where the conversation was going, before gazing up at the sky, too.

“You can actually see some stars tonight. Usually there is too much light pollution,” Riku noted.

Sora snorted and tightened his hold on Riku’s hand, “nerd,” he said fondly. Their shoulders brushed as they laughed, eyes never leaving they sky. They sat like that for several moments, quietly watching the twinkling lights above them.

Finally Riku broke the silence. “So, who do you like?” Sora unlaced their fingers and laid back against the deck, fingers behind his head. From this angle the flashing lights from inside lit up Riku’s eyes like the stars above them; Sora closed his eyes and grinned.

“My best friend.” He didn’t open his eyes when he heard Riku gasp, and he still didn’t when he felt Riku move. It was only until a cool hand gently cupped his face did he look up. Riku hovered over him, star-lit eyes bright with happiness.

“Yeah?” He whispered, breath caressing Sora’s lips.

“Yeah.” Sora returned against warm, soft lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to this song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0NVpEXifUX4&list=FLpRSdVhYwenvqOntaruF8oQ) when you read it! This is totally based off a scene that happened in Teen Wolf.


End file.
